You belong with me
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Todos los días le ve sonreír pero no es a su lado ¿Por qué? Ella sabe mejor su historia que su novia. Ella ríe cada vez que le cuenta un pésimo chiste y no se molesta como su novia, sin embargo, ella no es más que su amiga. ¿Quizá no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Aún no se da cuenta de que quizá él le pertenece? Sí, él le pertenece.


Bien,esto es un especial de San Valentín tardío (como siempre) que está basada ligeramente en la canción "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift.

Atención, este fic es hetero mayoritariamente y tiene a personajes en su versión femenina o masculina.

Es una historia centrada en HinaKen/HinaKage y TsukkiKuroo/TsukkiYama entre otras que aparecerán de fondo.

Los personajes y Haikyuu no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino a Haruichi Furudate,espero les guste y gracias por su lectura.

—Espera Yamaguchi—Dijo el rubio mientras ponía pausa a Jurassic Park para poder contestar la llamada de Kuroo. Al ser Yamaguchi su mejor amiga, no tenía por qué salir de la habitación para contestar a su novia así que no suponía problema alguno para él tomar la llamada en ese instante.

Por otra parte, Yamaguchi solo sonreía y se quedaba callada pensando en cómo disimular la incomodidad que sentía para que Tsukki no lo notara. Era demasiado obvio que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo desde casi que lo conoció, pero parece que el rubio jamás lo notó ya que ahora hablaba con la capitana del equipo femenino de Nekoma sin pena a su lado mientras ella solo pensaba en la buena definición que tenía la pantalla de televisión para no escuchar como su corazón se resquebrajaba por enésima vez gracias a la dichosa llamada.

Ah, estaban tan felices ese día viendo un maratón de todas las películas de Jurassic Park versión extendida con comentarios del director a modo de celebración que el equipo varonil de Karasuno clasificó para el nacional; además era uno de los pocos días que podrían estar juntos ya que Tsukishima partiría al campamento de Miyagi y ella, al ser la manager temporal del equipo masculino de volleyball, se quedaría a ayudar a practicar a los chicos del equipo mientras su fractura mejoraba.

—No, Kuroo idiota—Dijo Tsukishima molest, sacando de su hipnosis en la televisión a Yamaguchi, la cual comía una papa frita para poner completa atención en su amigo que gruñía al teléfono— ¿Sabes qué? Luego hablamos, adiós.

Y sin más, el rubio cortó con molestia esa llamada, aventando su celular a una parte del sillón a pesar de que vibraba por una nueva llamada de Kuroo. Obviamente la azabache estaba intrigada ¿Qué demonios pasó mientras ella estaba embobada con el dinosaurio en alta definición?

Miró con curiosidad a su amigo en busca de respuestas aunque Tsukishima solo se acomodó los lentes y suspiró antes de tomar su celular, ya desesperado por las vibraciones, y apagarlo. Yamaguchi sabía que no era un buen instante para preguntar pero la curiosidad la asesinaba así que siguió mirando al rubio para que notara su pregunta implícita en su par de orbes café.

—La muy tonta se puso a hacer chistes de cómo recibió cartas de varios admiradores de su escuela y que si no nos veíamos pronto podría considerar estar con ellos—La de pecas al instante se congeló al escuchar eso. ¿¡En serio!? Y ella que consideraba a la capitana de Nekoma inteligente…Demonios, si Tsukishima era lo mejor que podría imaginar en su patética vida ¿¡Por qué haría una broma tan estúpida!? Era obvio que Tsukki se enojaría porque, bueno, se debe ir con él un poco con pinzas respecto a esos temas pero venga ¿Quién no se enojaría con bromas como esas?

—Vaya—Fue lo único que pudo decir la de pecas mientras tomaba una fresa del pastel que el rubio tenía en la mesa para café.

—No importa, sigamos donde nos quedamos. Los dinosaurios son más importantes que enojarme por idioteces—Respondió toscamente el de lentes antes de tomar su pastel y subir una ceja al ver que su fresa faltante estaba en los labios de su mejor amiga, quien al notarlo se rio nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, Tsukki—Tsukishima, aún con el semblante serio, se acercó a Yamaguchi, haciendo que la pobre morena se pusiera de mil colores mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora ya que la cara del rubio estaba tan cerca de la suya. Cuando sintió su respiración en su rostro solamente cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando por la escena que en su mente había soñado más de mil veces, un beso; sin embargo, tras varios segundos, abrió los párpados algo agitada porque jamás sintió el contacto de los labios de su mejor amigo en los suyos.

— ¿Qué ves? Tú agarraste mi fresa así que es justo que yo tome una papa—En ese instante a Yamaguchi se le bajó el color que había adquirido en cuestión de segundos porque fue lo demasiado estúpida como para olvidar que había dejado el bowl de papas fritas detrás de ella y que Tsukishima solo se acercó para ver exactamente donde estaban y tomar una.

De los nervios comenzó a reír para terminar por suspirar y ponerle play de nuevo a la película, sonrojándose al volver a la posición en que estaban antes de que Kuroo interrumpiera, ella semi recostada en su pecho y él pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros ¿Por qué? Porque así lo hacían desde hace años y no cambiarían su hábito solo porque Tsukishima tenía novia.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Kuroo se golpeaba por ser tan boba. Sabía que su lindo rubio odiaba escuchar eso pero ella adoraba molestarlo de tal manera, en especial cuando escuchó que estaba viendo una película con Yamaguchi. Kuroo de tonta no tenía un pelo, sabía que Yamaguchi estaba perdidamente enamorada de su novio, solo que Kei era tan denso que no se daba cuenta de ello y, mentiría si dijera que al escuchar lo que hacía su rubio no estaba muerta de celos, por ello su arranque de idiotez pero al parecer solo lo empeoró.

—Ya déjalo, no te contestará—Escuchó decir la azabache a alguien junto a ella en su cama, recordando que estaba con Kozume jugando videojuegos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?—Preguntó Kuroo con el ceño fruncido antes de tomar su control y seleccionar a su jugador mientras veía de reojo a Kozume suspirar y mirar hacia su teléfono donde estaba Hinata discutiendo por teléfono con su novia.

—Sigue sin notar que dejó la videocámara prendida—Respondió la de cabellos teñidos al mirar como Hinata se enojaba con su novia y le colgaba tras otra de sus peleas diarias. Kuroo, con curiosidad, miró al teléfono de su mejor amiga para saber si era cierto lo que decía ¿Acaso chibi-chan era tan estúpido como para no notar que su introvertida amiga estaba loca de amor por él? Incluso más que por Ganondorf en The Legend of Zelda, y eso es decir demasiado, pero al parecer sí ya que Hinata le gruñía a su celular.

—Ya, háblale. Que se dé cuenta que el voyerismo es lo tuyo—Declaró Kuroo mientras se estiraba e iba a su escritorio para no ver la mirada confundida de su mejor amiga ya que gracias a que comenzó la video llamada con Shouyou, pausó su juego con Tetsuko, provocando que ésta llamara a su novio y discutieran—Tengo tarea que hacer, yo creo que cuando termines de hablar con chibi-chan yo estaré ya libre para jugar.

Con una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa Kozume sonrió y asintió para proceder a hablar con el de cabellos naranjas que se sorprendió por su voz.

— ¡Waaah! Ken-chan ¿Seguías por aquí? Me hubieras dicho para cortar con Bakageyama—La rubia artificial al escuchar eso sintió su corazón acelerarse por el hecho de que mal pensó su oración creyendo que terminaría su relación con la azabache pero no, solo era su llamada.

—No quería interrumpirte. Te veías muy...ocupado—Susurró la de ojos dorados con cierto tono agrio en su voz que salió desde lo profundo de su ser. Desde que conoció a Shouyou se sintió iluminada por él (y no por su inteligencia), Shouyou era ese pequeño y brillante rayo de luz que vino a iluminar su mundo con tanta fuerza que podría jurar quedar ciega, en especial cuando sonreía, en ese instante el de cabellos naranjas resplandecía a tal grado que el astro rey le tendría envidia.

Claro que siempre hay una nube que oscurece el panorama, en su caso, esa oscura nube en su utopía era la novia de Shouyou, Kageyama Hiyou; hasta su maldito nombre significaba sombra. No la odiaba, en lo absoluto, al contrario, le daba algo de miedo desde la última vez que tuvieron una práctica conjunta con el equipo de Karasuno donde la azabache se le quedó mirando cómo psicótica queriendo saber por qué era tan buena armadora.

Cuando se enteró que la chica que la miraba como si fuera una asesina en serie en busca de presas era la novia de Shouyou, quiso gritar ¿En serio le gustaban las dementes? No es que ella fuera la reina de la cordura con su lógica de dormir media hora cuando se encuentra atorada con algún juego o en alguna partida en línea pero, en su defensa, al menos ella sin su cabello rubio se veía como Sadako y no como una maldita psicópata que podría ir a un bar de motociclistas y ser la abeja reina del lugar.

Lo que colmó su vaso y terminó por apoyar la hipótesis hecha por Lev acerca del masoquismo del de cabellos naranjas, era que casi a diario Shouyou y Hiyou peleaban, hasta por lo más mínimo y estúpido ya estaban gritándose de cosas o jalándose las mejillas como niños de kínder haciendo un berrinche, sin embargo, ahí seguía Hinata, yendo tras de ella como un perro a su pelota ¿Y si el de cabellos naranjas tenía Estocolmo? Bueno, esa hipótesis la planteó con Kuroo pero podría ser, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría esa tóxica relación como su ideal de noviazgo aunque, si era honesta, Shouyou no era alguien que sería definido con un juicio "sano".

—Nah, no te apures. Bakageyama y yo volvimos a pelear—Hinata al decir eso hizo un mohín y miró su celular con cierto ápice de duda acerca de su actuar previo con su novia—Ya sabes, dije algo "estúpido" y me colgó—Agregó el de ojo café desconsolado por su pelea con su novia. Claramente, Kenma estaba dolida y molesta por ver de tal manera al chico que adoraba ¿Es que Kageyama no lo conocía? Shouyou a veces era infantil y sus chistes suelen ser bobos ¿Para qué enojarse por nimiedades? —Pfft, si le conté el chiste de las ardillas y el bombillo.

Kenma recordó ese chiste tan malo que Shouyou le contó días atrás, realmente era pésimo pero de lo malo que era, ella se rio como si le pagaran por hacerlo y no porque fuera Shouyou, o quizá sí influía eso un poco, sino porque ya conocía su humor y sabía que Hinata siempre saldría con algún chiste malo mientras se traba por sus risas al contarlo para que al final el chiste no se entienda o pierda su gracia pero, parte de lo que daba risa, era ver la bonita sonrisa de Hinata dibujarse en toda su cara de una manera tan…graciosa que contagiaba alegría a todo lugar que él fuera, ese era su encanto para que toda la gente se riera de sus horribles chistes. Toda la gente menos su gruñona novia que parecía vivir enojada a diario, ya ni Vegeta se enojaba tanto. De hecho, en secreto tiene una apuesta con Taketora y Fukunaga de que algún día Kageyama les diga insectos a todos, si eso pasa, ella ganará su videojuego favorito.

—Pero mejor dime ¿Qué haces, Ken-chan? Parece que no es esa tu habitación—Comentó Shouyou al ver que la cama era roja y tenía un dinosaurio de peluche junto a un gato negro dormido, pero el factor clave que indicaba que no era de Kenma era el hecho de que estaba tendida.

—Estoy en casa de Kuro mientras ella hace tarea. Vamos a jugar Mario Kart—Kenma movió su celular de manera que el de cabellos naranjas pudiese ver a la azabache en su escritorio leyendo un libro.

— ¡Wow! Mándale saludos de mi parte—Exclamó sorprendido Hinata al ver a su senpai estudiar—Vaya que se ve dura la universidad ¿Eh?—Kenma asintió al escuchar eso, si bien es cierto que Kuroo siempre había sido una buena estudiante, en la universidad lo era aún más y eso le aterraba porque no sabía aún qué estudiar—Hablando de eso, creo que me tengo que ir para estudiar con Yachi para el examen de mañana— Kenma solamente hizo un mohín ligero de aceptación ante la despedida de su amor platónico para ir a estudiar con su amigo rubio y su novio, Kiyoko quien a pesar de no ir a la universidad, trabajaba en la tienda de deportes de su familia y era el asistente del entrenador Ukai además de darles tutorías en algunos temas que se trababan cuando Suga-san o Daichi-san no estaban disponibles.

—Hasta mañana, Shouyou—Dijo Kenma con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba su celular con congoja, esperando el milagro de que el de cabellos naranjas se quedara un poco más con él.

—Oh, espera ¡Qué buen gusto musical tienes! ¿Es la canción de "Kimi no na wa" de Radwimps? —Kenma al escuchar esa pregunta, asintió al instante ya que su música estaba en aleatorio porque Kuroo debía estudiar con música o simplemente no se le pegaba nada.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó la rubia artificial algo confundida porque Shouyou se veía de películas de acción con muertes sin sentido, no románticas de anime aunque ella tampoco se veía como una chica que gustara de esas películas, sin embargo, generalmente les daba una oportunidad y el soundtrack de esa película simplemente la atrapó.

— ¡Sí! La amo—Contestó emocionado Hinata fingiendo que tocaba la guitarra de aire al ritmo de la canción—Fui a ver esa película con Bakageyama—Y otra vez su novia…—Pero se durmió y dice que odió la música. Cada que la pongo la quita pero me alegra que a ti también te guste Ken-chan ¡Ahora cuando salgamos vamos a oír todo el soundtrack hasta que nos las aprendamos! —Kenma sentía sus mejillas tan rojas como las colchas de Kuroo, ugh, esperaba ya acabar con esa videocharla—Ahora sí, me voy o Yachi me jalará de aquí junto a Noya-san ¡Nos vemos! —Esa frase junto a una cálida sonrisa fue lo que le dio el final a su conversación, provocando en Kenma una gama de sensaciones que se veían casi monopolizadas por la felicidad y la idea de que Shouyou sonriera con ella, olvidando por un momento su estúpida pelea con la boba de su novia.

-.-.-

Finalmente, tras terminar la película, Yamaguchi se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para hablar con su mejor amigo acerca de lo sucedido cuando habló con Kuroo por teléfono, sabía que quizá una parte era su culpa porque sospechaba que la azabache ya sabía de sus sentimientos por el rubio (¿Y quién no?) pero era solo una teoría sin base sustentable aún, sin embargo, si era cierto eso, Kuroo lo molestó por su culpa y eso le carcomía la conciencia.

—Quita tu cara de boba, Yamaguchi—Tsukishima con esa declaración sacó de sus pensamientos a la pecosa que se tocaba el rostro con preocupación de que la descubriera—Mi pelea con Kuroo-san fue porque tengo miedo de perderla—Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese rostro acongojado que odiaba ver Yamaguchi en el bello y claro rostro de su amado.

Yamaguchi mordió su labio pensando en qué hacer para espabilar a Tsukki y que quitara esa expresión de su cara. Odiaba verlo así porque le recordaba esa vez donde descubrió a Akiteru en las tribunas de Karasuno apoyando y no jugando ¿Cómo le haría para alegrarlo? Su corazón dolía por sus anteriores palabras pero su amor era mayor al dolor, tanto que en ese instante su único pensamiento era el verle sonreír.

—Yo soy escoria, Yamaguchi. No sé aún como una mujer como ella se fijó en mí—Susurró Tsukishima con una melancólica sonrisa, sintiendo que con cada palabra, un pedazo de su corazón se resquebrajaba—Y tengo miedo de que un día se dé cuenta que yo no le convengo y al fin me cambie por alguien que la merezca.

¿Qué si Yamaguchi estaba molesta? No, eran suposiciones erróneas.

Estaba furiosa.

Con su mirada llena de ira volteó a ver al rubio, lista para soltarle un par de verdades a su cara porque, si bien Kei podría ser brillante en varios aspectos, en cuanto a su personalidad era un verdadero idiota. Desde lo de Akiteru, él nunca había dejado de subestimarse o limitarse, limitándose a ver recto y solo unos pasos frente a él, perdiéndose del bello panorama que siempre le había sido ofrecido por miedo a ser nuevamente herido.

Realmente quiso tomarlo de la playera para zarandearlo pero el par de sollozos que salían de los labios del de lentes fueron suficientes como para hacerla salir de su rabia y le abrazara como si en ello fuera la vida, como si con eso pudiera protegerlo, como si con ese simple abrazo pudiera recoger todas las pequeñas piezas de su roto corazón y unirlas a como era antes. Eran instantes como esos donde se preguntaba acerca del paradero de Kuroo ¿Acaso le importaba que Tsukki se pusiera así? Es más, apostaba que ni siquiera sabía que luego el rubio tomaba antidepresivos y ansiolíticos o mejor, apostaba a la idea de que Kuroo ni siquiera supiera lo sucedido entre los hermanos Tsukishima.

Si eso era así ¿Por qué Tsukki seguía con alguien así? Yamaguchi era la que se sabía la historia de su vida al derecho y de revés, no Kuroo (hasta donde tenía enterado). La que abrazaba a Tsukki cuando lloraba era ella y no Kuroo desde Tokio.

Kuroo nunca sabría su historia como ella lo hacía y aun así, quien era la novia de Tsukishima era Tetsuko y no ella.


End file.
